The present invention relates to a collector, and more particularly to an object collector which can guide an object container to toss automatically for throwing the objects therein into a receiving device and collecting the container with a collecting device.
Common trash tank of fast food restaurant comprises a tank body and a trash bag stand placed within the tank body for supporting an opened trash bag. The upper portion of a front side of the tank body has a rectangular opening, in which a swinging door is pivotally mounted thereto. Normally, the swinging door is vertically hanged and covers the opening.
The fast food restaurant serves their customers with the food and beverage on a tray. The trashes such as the containers of the food and beverage left on the tray by the customer can be collected by pushing the door of the trash tank inwardly and throwing the trashes on the tray into the trash bag of the trash tank through the opening. The trays are then required to place on the top surface of the trash tank.
However, the customer has to use one hand to push the swinging door of the trash tank in order to keep it open, and, at the same time, the customer has to use the other hand to hold the tray and to insert the tray into the trash tank through the opening for throwing the trashes thereon into the trash bag. People may have the similar experience that it is difficult to operate the aforesaid actions with two hands simultaneously to dear all the trashes on the tray. Moreover, to some disabled customers, it is impossible for them to operate the conventional trash tank with one hand only. Some of the trashes may easily drop to the ground or remain on the tray. It is because the trash tank does not has enough interior room above the trash bag for fully receiving the tray and tossing over the tray by hand. Besides, the uncleaned trays placed on the trash tank may affect the sanitation condition of the restaurant.
Occasionally, the customers may slip their hands and drop the trays into the trash bag that it constitutes the unexpected loss to the restaurant. Since the conventional trash tank requires skillful technique as mentioned above to operate, it is extremely difficult for some customers, such as the children and the handicapped or disabled people, to throw the trashes on the tray into the conventional trash tank.